Gency's Valentines Night NSFW
by Tancong
Summary: A conclusion of Gency's Valentines (Best if read along with the rest of the story but not required). Genji and Mercy spend a steamy night in her soundproof bedroom. A Gency/Emergenji based story.


The angel stepped back and stood next to the bed, a sultry smirk on her lips as she calmly met the eyes of the man standing in front of her. Angela had a hazy yet seductive gaze in her eyes, her breaths heated and heavy in anticipation for what was to come next. Once the door had closed behind the cyborg whom she had successfully seduced into her room, his eyes seemed to light up as his gaze travel over her alluring body. The dress that she so daringly dropped to the ground laid in a neat donut shape on the ground, in the way of the cyborg. However, he was considerate enough to step past it, even if it meant walking a small circle around it as to not step on it. While this was a much less direct route than stepping over and past the cloth, he seemed to not have wanted to break his gaze from her.

This detour only served to further Angela's anticipation. He seemed so patient, walking to casually and leisurely toward her. Yet in his eyes, she saw a flame that burned passionately for her. She had not seen such a light in his eyes for a long time, no where really at all aside from the few times on the battlefield back when they had worked together. However, this was much different. This passionate flame was meant for no one but her. A fire that demanded all of her, commanding her to let it surround her, and seeking to set her body on fire. From the way he held himself, she had no doubt that while she had instigated this, he would be the one taking the lead and consuming her body as he pleased.

Even in their close proximity, she could not notice his footsteps. She only knew that he was getting closer, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears and blocking out every other sound in the room. She could physically feel his gaze feasting upon on visage as if it were his hand. It traveled along the curve of her sides, trailing up her petite body and lingering on her gently heaving chest. It continued upward, along the curve of her collarbone and up her vulnerable neck to her full dark red lips, finally moving one last time to settle on her eyes. What should have been seconds felt like minutes if not hours, her skin becoming sensitive at every spot his gaze lingered on. Even though she had her sweater on still, which really only covered the front of her body, she felt as if he could see right through it.

Genji stood in front of her, placing his hand on her chin to slightly redirect the gaze that she had shyly averted when he got so close. He could easily see the desire in her eyes, a glint that was filled with anticipation and excitement. Though he could not get her a delicious chocolate brand to her liking, he will surely make it up to her with a feast of pleasure that she would not forget for nights to come. Despite his restraint and change from his old playboy lifestyle, his knowledge and skills did not go away even with death.

"Are you sure you want to taunt me like that, my dear Angela?" The low purr in her ear made her shiver in delight, her eyes squeezing shut to relish in the feeling. She was trapped, there was no way she could escape now. Her body was frozen to the spot, every inch of her skin heated and her cheeks flushed red. She desired his touch, knowing fully well that he was looking at her as if she was a delicious prey to be pounced on. He had always shown restraint before but tonight, something told her that things would be a bit different.

Her eyes met his as she summoned one last seductive smirk, her lips slowly teasing the words out to make them clear for him, "If you really see me as your angel, then do you think you can take me back to heaven?" That got Genji to widen his eyes in surprise for a moment, before he fell into her. His lips met hers passionately, their bodies falling onto the soft feathery bed behind Angela. His metallic jaw was out of the way even as he turned his head to clamp his lips over hers, pressing down on her. His tongue found its ways against her soft lips, sliding against the plentiful soft inner side before intertwining with her tongue. Angela did her best to resist and match his actions, but alas she felt her resistance crumble and her body submitting to his will. She could not do anything but let out soft pleasured moans even as he toyed with her tongue skillfully, their hot breath and saliva mixing together. When he finally pulled back, both of their eyes were filled with a lust that seemed insatiable.

His metallic hands found its way up her sweater, bringing a knowing smile to his face as he pulled it up with his wrist while sliding them against her bare skin. Angela let out another soft gasp and bit her lower lip gently, the sensation of his touch against her aching body and the fact that his normally warm hands feeling somehow cold compared to her heated body combining to stimulate her more than she had prepared herself for. The sweater was out of the way quite quickly, leaving Angela completely defenseless to his wandering gaze. A gentler but still hungry kiss met her lips, muffling a moan that came when his hands came down against the side of her neck. It traced slowly down to her lush breasts, which he grasped firmly with his softly padded hands. What really surprised her was when he suddenly clamped his mouth down onto her exposed neck, making her gasp loudly and wrapping her legs around him as if to brace herself. His momentum only continued from there as he moved his head down, freeing one of his hand to slide sensually down her side as he teasingly licked around her nipple.

Angela whimpered gently, fully aware of what he was trying to do to her body but unable to stop herself from being pulled along right with her. Her nipple became taut, as if begging for his attention, as he circled her areola ever closer to it. He slowed down to a torturous pace, one which he replicated with his left hand on her other breasts. When he suddenly clamped both lips down on it and squeezed roughly with his other hand, another moan was brought out from her lips as she arched her back involuntarily.

"Genji … You tease …~" This made the cyborg smile in self-satisfaction, looking up from his teasing to look at her adorably lustful expression. She was enjoying this, despite her insistence of trying to hold out against him and to not react to his teasing. He knew that he had aroused her beyond her limits. As much as he wanted to continue teasing her, to make her moan and beg for the main event, he supposed that he should be nice to her for on this special day. She _did_ give him quite a wonderful gift after all. It was only proper that he would return the favor.

"Very well. You asked for it." With that, Genji brought out a small packet which contained a similarly small circular pill, placing it between her teeth. He then threw the wrapper aside, leaning in to kiss her and take it from her mouth skillfully. He kissed her passionately, keeping the pill on his tongue as it dissolved. Once it did, he smirked at the figure below him before moving his head down. Angela let out soft gasps mixed with gentle moans with each kiss he placed on her body. Her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, above her breasts, her stomach, and her pelvis all felt the same needy pressure from his lips. The final destination made her moan in pleasure, the feeling of his warm and wet tongue evident against the thoroughly moist slit of her vagina.

The thought that he could taste all of her moisture due to the pill that he had taken only aroused her further, an arousal that fueled the loud moans that echoed in the room as his tongue dragged against the smoothly shaved outside of her soaked entrance. When it entered her, Angela felt her head slam against the pillow as she lost her breath, legs locking his head against her pelvis as she demanded for more. It swirled inside and flicked outside, stimulating her both inside and out. Even if she had been studying through books and the internet, she had no chance of ever being able to withstand this pleasure. She felt as if she was drowning in a sea of pleasure, one that spilled its waves over her defenses and threatened to push her over the edge with every second she sought to further endure to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.

Suddenly, her mind and body was assaulted with the sudden combination of sensations that felt as if she was struck by thunder. The overwhelming pleasure shattered her remaining resistance as Genji used his finger to stimulate her previously neglected clit, combining it with a flick of his tongue that rubbed and applied unbearable pressure against her G-spot. With that her body melted and succumbed to his skills, tensing up as she let out a wordless gasp that announced her orgasm.

When she finally recomposed herself to lean up to look down the length of her body between her neglected breasts, she saw the sight of Genji seductively licking his lips clean as if he had just enjoyed a wonderful drink. Meeting her eyes, he grinned and moved back up, kissing her once more. She responded in kind, barely registering the taste of her own juices in her dazed state.

"Well, I suppose it's time for the main course. You did work quite hard to make this possible after all." Angela looked at him blankly for a moment before his statement register with her mind. With the cyborg body, he had needed an extra part to fully perform his part in their intimate moments. Since its installation, they had not had only tested it once, which was quite enjoyable but somewhat rushed. She found herself looking down the length of his body, watching as he revealed it to her. She knew what it looked like of course, being the one to design it to his specifications and request. However, the thought of it inside her made her gulp gently, wondering just how much more her body could possibly take.

Genji kissed her gently, as if sensing her thought, before shifting downward slightly to slide the tip of his penis against her tight slit teasingly. Angela shivered slightly, the sensation sending shocks through her body. Finally, he slid the tip in, filling her with a very human-feeling sensation of being penetrated. That part of his was designed with plenty of nerves, functionalities, and softness that reflected that of a human. That was the least she could do for him. That being said, she was definitely the one benefiting from it all in the end.

With a single thrust, he was all the way inside her. The gasp that came from her throat turned into a moan as he began to thrust in and out of her. She felt him fill her up to the brim with his member, each thrust slamming against the back of her tight hole. She gazed at his eyes, trying to refocus herself away from the pleasure that was overwhelming her senses. Their panting got heavier and more ragged as he continued on, with Angela being unable to do anything but cross her legs behind his back to beckon him deeper. With each thrust, his cock came out to the tip before slamming its entire length back inside her. Her inner walls pressed down on his thick length, squeezing down on him as if desiring to milk him dry with every thrust he made.

"Fuck! Genji I can't … It feels … Ah!~" Angela struggled to get the words out between her pants, resigning at the end as she was unable to do so. Her chest heaved and shook in response to every thrust Genji made, her breasts bouncing up and down freely. Not failing to note this, Genji grasped them firmly, playing with her nipples as he roughly pressed her plentiful breasts against each other and massaged them with the palm of his hands. In moments, she came once more, unable to hold herself back.

Genji only slowed down slightly to let to catch her breath, enjoying the way she tightened around him and soaked his manhood with her juices. He smiled down at her, thoroughly enjoying himself as he looked over the way her ravishingly tanned skin glistened sensually with small beads of sweat. When she looked back up at him, he found confirmation in her eyes to resume his thrusting, bringing her renewed waves of mind-numbing pleasure.

Angela could do nothing but focus on the sensations that he gave her. Nothing mattered at that moment except for the fact that her lover was making her feel incredible, as if she was in heaven and in a place even beyond that. Her body ached in a good way, an aching that made her want to release one more time. A loud gasp and moan accompanied by multiple instances of cuss words came from her lips when he began to rub her clit even as he thrusted, bringing her body right to the edge again all too soon.

"Angela … I can't hold on anymore .. I'm going to cum …!"

Angela gazed up at the face of her lover, finding a lustful expression that matched hers as he tried to stop himself from climaxing for just a few seconds more of the sweet pleasure. She moaned out breathily, "Fill me up Genji! Empty all your cum into me~"

That was all the information he needed to know that it was ok to cum inside her. With one last rough thrust, Genji reached his climax and elicited the same response from the angel he was filling up. The way her pussy clamped down and squeezed his cock even as he came made him only squirt out more inside her, as if complying with her vagina's demand for more of his semen.

When they had both recovered from their orgasms, Genji pulled his cock out, causing Angela to shiver gently at the last lingering sensation. He fumbled slightly to cover himself up once more before falling down onto the bed by her side. They both breathed heavily, turning over and gazing at each other. They each held a gentle smile now, their eyes filled with love rather than lust after their fulfilling session. Genji leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss onto her lips, pulling her bare body close to his without regard to the mess.

"You definitely … did not disappoint my dear. Perhaps, I will have to go for another round in the morning," Angela said with a playful wink. Genji raised an eyebrow and chuckled, a mischievous smile coming to his lips in response to her suggestion.

"Don't you have work tomorrow my silly Angela? Or is it just here. In that case, I suppose I _can_ afford to make you a bit sore early in the morning." The thought made Angela giggle, leaning forward for a kiss before speaking once more.

"I will be here. I suppose I'll have to ask a certain handsome cyborg to carry me to work should anything terrible happen." Angela made an exasperated motion of placing the back of her palm against her forehead, dramatically brushing a few stray strands of hair from her forehead. "It would be a _terrible_ shame if my body were to become sore from being assaulted by pleasure after all. I would _definitely_ make the man responsible for the injury take care of me in that way, at the very least."

Genji laughed happily, a laugh that was echoed by her own sweet voice. With that, they held each other tightly in their arms, comfortably cuddling to sleep in each others' warmth without any need for a blanket. The lovers held a soft happy smile on their face even as they slept, their foreheads resting against each other as they slept through their exhausting night for a fresh tomorrow.

The conclusion of a sensual session and their sweet Valentine's.


End file.
